


Unexpected

by also_bughead



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/also_bughead/pseuds/also_bughead
Summary: Betty unexpectedly falls pregnant and doesn't know how to tell her raven-haired boyfriend.





	Unexpected

She laid beside him, watching him sleep as the morning sun filtered into the room, bathing everything in a bright glow. Admittedly, Betty probably enjoyed watching her dark-haired boyfriend sleep to an almost creepy level, but it was only because in sleep he was so boy-like. Jughead spent nearly all his teenage years having to take on more of an adult role than he should’ve, so now at only twenty-two, he was so much more serious than most guys his age. It was nice to see him look so peaceful, dreaming of somewhere where his woes couldn’t reach him.

How was she going to tell him?

She’d taken five tests, just to be sure. She knew it was excessive, but I mean, she’d missed periods all the time. Ever since she was a teenager, her cycles had always been very irregular. Being late one month was nothing new. But this time she’d had a feeling, in her gut, that things weren’t right.

Every single one read the same. One had a little pink plus sign, two had the two lines parallel to each other, one had (ironically) a smiley face. The fifth one, she bought one of those straightforward tests that would simply read ‘pregnant’ or ‘not pregnant.’

She couldn’t deny it now, couldn’t write it off as her misreading things or wondering if the second line was too faint to _really_ be positive. As she waited for the agonizing five minutes it took for the alarm on her phone to go off, it’d popped up in plain, pixelated letters.

 _Pregnant_.

Betty Cooper was (more than likely, anyway) pregnant with Jughead Jones’ baby.

Why was she so afraid to tell him?

They’d been living together in their quaint little apartment for a year, and they were talking about buying a house together. She’d graduated college just this past spring, and she already had a teaching job lined up starting in August. Jughead had a steady job at Andrews’ construction and was taking law classes online. Plus, his first novel, the one he’d written about Jason Blossom’s murder, had made the New York Times Best Seller list. They weren’t struggling financially. They were stable.

Sure, they weren’t married yet, but she knew she couldn’t imagine marrying anyone else. They’d been together for six years. She loved him. And he was always great with her sister Polly’s twins. She really thought he would make a good dad.

But, whenever she thought about telling him, all she could think about was what happened to Polly when she became an unwed mother with a dead boyfriend. All she could think about was the things her father had told Polly, things that years before he’d told her mother.

She knew her worry was needless: Jughead would never try to coerce into making any decisions she didn’t want. But she was still afraid.

“You’re doing it again, aren’t you?” Jughead’s sleepy drawl pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Doing what?” She defended playfully.

“That staring thing,” he mumbled.

“It’s not staring,” she giggled, shifting so that her head rested on his bare chest. “It’s a loving gaze.”

“Whatever,” he joked, gently stroking up and down her arm. “What do you want for breakfast? I’m thinking we could just go to Pop’s? I could really go for an omelet and it just tastes better when someone else makes it.” He chuckled.

Betty absently traced the lines of his chest, barely paying attention to anything he was saying.

“Betts?” Jughead asked, growing more and more concerned the longer she was silent.

“I’m pregnant.”

He abruptly stopped his movements long her arm, and with them Betty swore her heart stopped, too.

He shifted, so that he was propped up on his elbows and Betty sat up, crossing her legs and turning to face him.

He just stared at her for a few moments, mouth open, eyebrows furrowed. The longer they sat in silence the more Betty’s anxiety built.

“Juggie, could you please say _something_?” The blonde begged, fingers fiddling with the sheets and she read his face, trying to decipher its expression.

He shook his head. “Yeah, no sorry, I just…” he looked her in the eyes, “Pregnant?”

She nodded.

“Like, a baby?”

“I mean, yeah,” she chuckled dryly, “that’s usually how these things end up.”

“My baby?”

“No, Johnny Depp’s baby,” she replied sarcastically. “Yes, _your_ baby, ya dingus.”

He blinked several more times as Betty just stared.

“You know, if you could just tell me what you’re thinking, please?” She let out a strained laugh, “I’m kinda freaking out over here.”

“H-how long have you known?” His mouth spread into a smile that took Betty aback, and she wasn’t sure why but it almost made her more nervous.

“Little over a week,” she looked down at her hands as she continued to roll and unroll the soft fabric in her fingers. “I would’ve told you sooner but I wasn’t sure how to and…”

“Wow,” Jughead placed a hand gently over her tummy, his eyes lighting up in a way Betty had never seen before that turned her stomach into butterflies. “A baby. We’re gonna have a baby. _Our_ baby.”

“Yeah,” she places a hand on her abdomen over his, tears misting in her sea green eyes, “our baby.”

He smiled giddily for a few moments before speaking again. “I hope it’s a girl.”

“What?”

“Yeah. And I hope she has your hair. And your nose.”

“Well I hope she’ll have your eyes,” Betty smiled, placing a hand against his cheek. “But as long as he or she has your eyes and is healthy, I don’t care if it’s a boy or girl.”

He glanced up at her. “We should probably start thinking about names and stuff.”

She smiled, grabbing his face and pulling it to hers, pressing their lips together. He reciprocated, obliging happily as she laid back against the pillows, pulling him on top of her.

As his lips grazed down her jaw and to her neck, her fingers snaked their way in to his hair.

“I love you so fucking much, Jughead Jones.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
